The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. As used herein, the word “video” may be understood to include motion picture media generated from various devices and techniques, including, but not limited to: chemical film movie cameras, analog video cameras, digital video cameras, and digital video capture devices.
Multiple video capture devices are often used to record a scene, event, or activity. These multiple video capture devices may need to be synchronized in order to edit or playback the video. However, existing video synchronization (“sync”) techniques present difficulties. In some techniques, multiple capture devices may be made to synchronize frame-for-frame. One example of this technique involves using special cameras that use time code signals where one camera acts as a master and other cameras act as slaves. Such techniques may operate with the goal that each camera frame starts and ends together and that each camera has the same time code. However, these techniques may require special cameras in order to allow cameras to be controlled to simultaneously start and end each frame together.
By contrast, other techniques may seek to provide sync without requiring frames from different video capture devices to start or not end together. In these techniques, devices may be started independently of each other. Frequently, these techniques rely on the filming of an audible and or visual common event, such as a clap of two hands or use of a clapboard. However, in these techniques the common event typically needs to be recorded on the audio track and/or video track of all recording devices that need to be synced. This may require that all the recording devices be available and recording at the moment of the common event and that the common event be in view and/or audible range of the recording devices. Other techniques may attempt to identify a common event from separate recordings, but these techniques may not be reliable or applicable to all situations.